Her Keeper
by Burning Tear Drops
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by Draco, will sparksbegin to fly? I didn't like the first version so I'm reworking this.
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her Keeper  
  
By Burning Tears Drops  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy scowled into the smoldering flames in the large marble fireplace in the Slytherin common room. It was two o'clock in the morning, and most of the large common room was cast into shadow, except for the small circle lit by the now dying flames. Draco could feel the last remnants of the fire's heat fading from his bare chest.  
  
He picked up a glass sitting on the table in front of him, and weighed it in his hand for a second, then in one smooth motion he hurled it against the wall. It smashed into the wall and splintered into thousands of tiny glittering shards. The sound of breaking glass resonated loudly in the empty common room.  
  
Draco growled, smashing things wasn't really helping the situation but it sure as hell made him feel better. He stretched forward to grab at another glass sitting on the far end of the table when a voice from the dark passageway into the dorms interrupted the silence.  
  
The voice had a confident, aristocratic tone that immediately marked it out for a Slytherin. Draco turned his head slightly to look at the boy emerging from the passage.  
  
Blaise Zambini at 16 years of age had definitely improved over the years. The thin strands of his black hair were pushed off his face, which was well sculpted with fine aristocratic features, which usually wore a mild, almost bored look. His shoulders were broad and muscled, as was his well-chiseled chest. Like Draco he wore only a pair of black silk pants, nothing more to keep out the chill of a cold March night.  
  
Where once Blaise had been a skinny little runt who at the best of times had been ignored by everyone, he now commanded all most as much respect as Draco. Draco generally gained his respect from his family name, his years of bulling, and his infamous ability to freeze a person to the spot with one of his death glares. Whereas people gave respect to Blaise because quite frankly he creeped them all out, even the Slytherins. He had supreme control over all his emotions and this gave him an air of overall indifferent superiority that was quite intimidating if one ever came face to face with it.  
  
Draco had never seen him lose his temper, get a bit annoyed and throw a few well-aimed hexes every once in a while perhaps, but he never attacked out of pure rage. It was very unnerving to see someone stand there not even batting an eye while you tried your best to get under their skin, and then whenever you though they were just going to shrug it off for them to whip out their wand and hex you to kingdom come. Draco had good experience of Blaises hexes; he'd spent five years in Hogwarts trying to get the better of Zambini almost as hard as he tried to better Potter. It had annoyed him that Blaise never seemed to fear him or submit to his every whim like most Slytherins, he had though that because he was a Malfoy every thing was due to him. He knew better now.  
  
"So what did your esteemed Father want this time?"  
  
Draco snorted, that bastard had sent him a coded note telling him to be in front of the fireplace at one o'clock that night, as if Draco had nothing better to be doing with his time. Then he had spent half an hour prattling on about how lucky Draco was to have the Dark Lord choose him so specifically for this mission. Load of bullshit!  
  
"What does the asshole usually want? For me to do more of his dirty work."  
  
Blaise strolled over to one of the other chairs dotted around the fireplace and dropped himself into the chair with a rather unusual grace. He lift his heels and rested them on the glass surface of the table, and joined his fingers in his lap, he fixed his gaze on Draco. Draco pointedly ignored him and turned his eyes back the dying flames.  
  
"And pry tell is this dirty work for your Father specifically or for the "greater good of all purebloods"?"  
  
"Is anything he ever orders me to do not in the name of that bullshit?" Draco's voice raised in disgust.  
  
"Good point. So what is it this time?" Draco sent Blaise a little sideways glance and then turned his eyes back to the fire.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you that." Blaise cocked one eyebrow, and his lips curled in a little amused smirk.  
  
"Oh really, and might I ask why you're choosing not to tell me?"  
  
"Because I know you're going to try and convince me not to do it and to give up that death eater bull." Draco voice was tired, he'd had this conversation many times before with Blaise, he knew where it was heading.  
  
"You don't want to give up, as you put it so eloquently, "that death eater bull"?" Draco couldn't help but send Blaise a death-glare.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I wished I'd never so must as heard of a death eater. But you know just as well that it's not just a matter of giving it up, Lord Voldemort does not take favorably to deserters." Draco held his glaze on Blase for just a second long then he turned back to the fire; he hunched up his shoulders and leaned forward, his forearms on his thighs.  
  
"There are other ways to stop being a death eater besides running away." Blaise's expression was as unconcerned as ever, but his gaze narrowed ever so slightly on Draco as he said this.  
  
"If, Zambini, you are referring to spying, then forget it. I said I want out, I never said I wanted to die fighting for a mudbloods cause." Draco wasn't looking at Blaise as he said this but his body was wound as tight like a spring and his tone told Blaise quite clearly to drop it. Blasie seemed to get the message; he turned his gaze from Draco to a painting of a Lady on the wall opposite him.  
  
"You still haven't told me what it was your Father wanted you to do." Draco smirked arrogantly, all trace of his former anger had retreated.  
  
"Nor do I intend to tell you." Blaise smirked, seemingly slightly amused by Draco's sudden change of temper.  
  
"Not even a hint?" Blaise asked tauntingly, half jesting.  
  
"And why do you want to know so much?"  
  
"Oh you know me, I've far too much curiosity for my own good. I highly enjoy poking my nose into other peoples business, yours being highly interesting I like to know as much about it as possible."  
  
Blaise said all this very indifferently, as though this didn't bother him in the least. Draco's lips twisted with something between a half-smile and a smirk. He was aware that Blaise had a very curious nature but he knew it was as much friendship as curiosity that kept Blaise involved in his affairs.  
  
"All right then," Draco figured he had nothing to lose, and there was always the possibility that he might need Blaise to help him out of some sticky situation which might result from this business.  
  
"Mind you I'm not going to tell you who, but my Father told me to kidnap someone and hold them hostage for a while."  
  
"He told you to do what?" Blaise voice and posture were still quite relaxed, though he had sat up a bit straighter, but his face carried a slightly worried expression.  
  
"It's not that bad"  
  
Blaise fixed Draco with an accusing glaze.  
  
"I'm guessing from the fact that you don't seem too bothered about this that it's someone you don't have too many scruples about kidnapping."  
  
Draco shifted a little guiltily in his seat, Blaise had the uncanny knack for being able to guess the one thing you didn't want him to know. Draco had the feeling this was about to be one of those times.  
  
Blaise adopted the manner he always took when he was analyzing a problem. Laying out the problem and trying the different solutions.  
  
"Well, the obvious person would be Saint Potter, but Dumbledore's not fool enough to leave him so unguarded as someone would be able to get at him. So out goes Potter." Blaise looked at Draco for some confirmation of this statement, but Draco didn't seem particularly inclined to comment. So Blaise continued  
  
"Well, that leaves a few people that your Father might find it useful to kidnap. I suppose Potter's friends, but Dumbledore would probably have them protected too, just in case. Anyway, they always seem to be together, and it's not like you could actually beat Potter or Granger in a fight."  
  
Blaise's lips had curled themselves into a little smirk during this remark. Draco flung him a slightly pissed off look. Blaise always seemed to take such pleasure in those little snide remarks that were sometimes all to easy to nearly miss.  
  
Blaise's smile faded slightly to a look of concentration. He leaned further back into his chair, tapping his fingers together, something he always did when wrestling with a problem.  
  
"Would I be mistaken in thinking that Weasley has a younger sister?"  
  
Draco made sure his expression was unconcerned, but Blaise was getting too close at this stage for comfort. He had a feeling whatever he answered was only going to tell Blaise exactly who it was.  
  
"Yes, I think he might. Jenny or something like that."  
  
Once Blaise was sure Draco wasn't looking at him he allowed himself a triumphant little smile. Draco's manner had been nonchalant enough, but Blaise had been Draco's closest friend and confidant for about a year now, and he knew well how to see through Draco's guise. He knew by now that Draco wouldn't have answered that question if he hadn't had thought Blaise was getting too close. Blaise continued his analysis as though he didn't know the answer to the puzzle.  
  
"Of course, it might not be her, but it would make a lot of sense. I mean when the only daughter of a wizarding family well known for their opposition of You-Know-Who, is kidnapped form Hogwarts, under the very nose of Albus Dumbledore. Any shards of doubt about his return will be gone, and who knows what panic will ensue."  
  
"And since your Father's escape form Azcaban I'm sure he's been eager for revenge on the Weasley clan along with Potter and the rest of their little friends, this I'm sure would be an adequate enough punishment. And who knows, perhaps Potter will try playing the hero again and end up getting himself killed this time." Blaise didn't look as if he'd be too averse to this happening. He settled himself back into his chair with an air of contentment.  
  
"So what do you have to say about my theory?"  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that?"  
  
Blaise laughed out loud at that proclamation, the genuine smile seemed to takes years of his face. Draco was looking notably disgruntled, he wasn't exactly used to being laughed at. After a few seconds Blaise got his laughter under control. So with a barely suppressed grin he continued with his scrutinizing.  
  
"I'll take that to mean that you've got to kidnap Weasley's sister then. Well that should certainly be interesting."  
  
"What the hell are you trying to say Zambini?" Blaise was really pissing Draco off at this stage.  
  
"Well, do remember during the start of our sixth year Wealsey was dating that Dean Thomas fellow?" Draco grunted vaguely in return, Blaise continued undeterred.  
  
"Well, apparently he cheated on her with some other Gryffindor, Lavender I think. Anyway, Weasley came across them in a corridor, and with Dean's tongue stuck down Lavender's throat. Sent them both off to the hospital wing with her bat boogie hex. It was so powerful that Pomfrey couldn't get it off. Had to send for McGonagall to reverse the hex. Needless to say McGonagall was not impressed, two weeks detention served under Filch's supervision."  
  
"My, my, Zambini, I had no idea you were such a gossip."  
  
Blaise waited patiently for a few seconds, waiting for it...  
  
"Zambini?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Draco eyes narrowed on Blaise, and his voice carried a definate hint of danger.  
  
"You're not seriously suggesting that you think I can't even handle one little sixth year Gryffindor, are you?"  
  
Blaise was the very picture of injury and innocence.  
  
"Me? Why Draco, would I ever do such a thing?"  
  
Blaise seriously managed to hold it for about ten seconds, but then he broke down laughing. Even Draco couldn't resist a little smile; this was a side of Blaise rarely shown.  
  
"You really, really, are an asshole! I'm going to bed."  
  
Draco took a little swipe at Blaise's head as he passed him, but Blaise ducked under it still laughing. Draco was still smiling as he made his way down the corridor to his dorm.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Authors note: okay well that's the rewritten version of the first chapter done, 11 pages and it only took me about 2 weeks to do. I know it may be a bit slow moving but I felt it nessecery to set up the story.  
  
I've probably made some mistakes here and there so feel free to point them out. Any suggestions for the story are welcome.  
  
I'll start writing the next chapter soon, but I should warn you if I don't get reviews I'm unlikely to get off my ass long enough to post it, so review!!!!  
  
Oh, and especially for Kelly curses are no longer * but are revealed in their full glory! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'll have this one for you soon but it's not written yet. 


End file.
